Issue 56
Issue 56 is the fifty-sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 10: What We Become. It was originally published on December 17, 2008. Plot Synopsis Maggie Greene attempts to commit suicide by hanging herself up in a tree. Glenn screams for help and Abraham cuts her down, only to find that she is not breathing. Glenn wants to do CPR, but Abraham puts a gun to Maggie's head and says that she is dead, and they have to shoot her or she will come back as a zombie. The group argues and just as Abraham is about to pull the trigger, Rick puts a gun to his head and says that if he shoots Maggie, he will kill him. Just then, Maggie gasps for air, alive and unharmed. The group goes back to camp, and Maggie does not want to talk to anyone, even her husband Glenn, about what she had tried to do. Andrea and Dale are seen talking about the incident and Andrea tells Dale that she feels sorry for Sophia as she treats Maggie as her actual mother, rather than Carol. Dale agrees and Andrea asks him if he ever feels the same way about Billy and Ben, to which he replies yes and it is one of the things that keeps him going each day. Rick is watching over the camp that night until Abraham comes to relieve him, and tells Rick that if he ever points a gun at him again, he will kill him. Rick replies that if Abraham ever does something that requires Rick to put the gun to his head, he won't hesitate to shoot. The next day Rick is seen interacting with Michonne, she tells him that he did what he thought was right and that what he thought was right was the right thing to do as it saved Maggie's life. Rick thanks her but says that it will take more than that to convince him that he is not responsible for Lori's death. He then tells her to watch Carl while he goes to the edge of the woods to pee. Rick is attacked by a zombie but does not have a weapon and is unable to defend himself, but can see Abraham pointing a gun in his direction. Rick screams for Abraham to shoot, but Abraham just watches. Finally, he shoots the zombie and saves Rick's life. Abraham walks away from the group, and Rosita finds him shaking and sweating. Abraham tells her he was pointing the gun at Rick before he even saw the zombie. He pleads with Rosita to not let him kill again. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Buttons Deaths *None Trivia * This issue features more named characters on the cover than any other issue, with a total of 13. External Links *Walking Dead #56 Review Kirkman's zombie epic celebrates its five-year anniversary, IGN, Richard George (December 17, 2008 ). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise